Let Me Be
by msgirl
Summary: Have you loved someone but the job was dangerous especially when a killer is back ! Smacked DL later on and maybe some FlackOC and Hawkes?OC chapter 12 reedited
1. Let Me Be

Ok I have a new fic I might make a few chapters to this if you want me to stop the story let me know again. Ok this is going to be Smacked and DL as well so if you like both you might enjoy this and if you like either then you might enjoy this.

Parings: Smacked (established) and DL maybe Hawkes/OC and Flack/OC 

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything they belong to cbs and the wonderful creator Anthony Zuiker and the producers of csi own them just borrowing the characters for my fic. **

**Spoilers: 'All Access' references well only Frankie**

**Summary: What if you were in a situation that put you loved one at risk every day and one day was powerless to stop it.**

Chapter 1 - Let Me Be 

Mac Taylor is the CSI Supervisor but there is one person in the crime lab that has his heart and he works with her day by day. Stella Bonasera his close friend and confidant had his heart and still does. Secretly have been testing their relationship as couple since Stella killed Frankie in self-defense. Ever since they found out they shared their feelings between one another they began to date. Stella had no problem trusting Mac at all she always had and will always. Each day they would meet after work and go for dinner sharing their stories on cases. There was one case that would always haunt them a serial rapist they convicted a while back promised Mac that he would get his _'girl'_ meaning Stella at the time. Both had forgotten about him at the time till a few days ago where a copycat killer was copying the murders.

Mac and Stella laid in each others arms that morning Mac's phone went off he untangled from Stella and turned to reach for his phone. He looked at it and it read _dispatch to central park _he sighed and turned to face Stella. She was still asleep she looked so peaceful and content he smiled and kissed her on the lips to wake her up. Stella began to stir and slowly wake up when she opened her eyes she smiled and could see Mac looking down on her.

"Morning" she said groggily

"Good morning" he smiled "Sleep well?"

"Of course" she replied and then continued "Why did you wake me up so early?"

"Dispatch they need me to go to central park for a murder and as the boss I'm supposed to call you" he smiled.

"Well at least you did it in a nice way instead of the usual phone call at 5am" she smiled and leaned up to kiss him he kissed her back. He pulled out of the kiss and got up and made his way to his wardrobe and pulled out his suit and walked towards the draws and pulled out boxers. As he bent down he saw Stella's underwear and threw them at her as she lay in bed with the sheet over her she giggled as her underwear was thrown at her.

"I'll get changed some where else you change in here" he smiled

"Ok" said Stella cheerily

When both dressed they made their way down to the car Stella slipped her hand into Mac's as a symbol that she would be with him through out. He opened the passenger side for Stella so she could sit in it before he could shut the door he grabbed his tie and pulled him slowly down for a sweet kiss, both unaware that someone from the past was watching nearby at the exchange between the two of them. When the kiss was over Mac smiled and stood up and closed her door pulled out his sunglasses and put them on. He made his way to the driver's side and slid in and closed the door behind him and started the engine. On the way to the crime scene Stella began to put her make up on looking into the pocket size mirror she carried with her.

Once they arrived at the scene both switched to the boss and co-worker relationship without any one suspecting anything, Mac got out of the car followed by Stella he walked round to the trunk of the car and pulled two out the crime scene kits. He handed one to Stella and both walked side by side to the crime side they were greeted by the two younger CSI's Danny Messer and Lindsey Monroe. Lindsey was taking photos of the scene along with Danny while Flack was taking statements.

"Mac, Stella" called Flack

"What have we got?" asked Mac

"Female, Late- 20s found here in the park face down, that man" pointed Flack "discovered her he said I quote 'I was just walking and found her' at this time in the morning you gotta be crazy"

"Thanks Flack" replied Stella. Flack nodded and walked back to interview the guy. Mac and Stella walked together side by side their hands that weren't carrying their kits brushed past each other's. Mac looked at Stella and smiled they stopped next to Lindsey.

"Hey' she smiled

"Morning" replied Stella. She placed her kit down and pulled out her gloves on along with Mac.

He bent down next to the victim and examined her "Looks as if she's been here a while" he spoke.

"Yeah about two hours and I just finished with taking photographs" replied Danny "What about you Montana?"

"I'm done" she smiled "Oh and I collected some evidence fibres and hairs"

Flack walked back to the group "Ok I'm done I swear these people get crazier each day"

Stella smirked "Mac how about we roll her over?"

"Sure" replied Mac "Danny want to give me a hand with this"

"Alright' replied Danny and handed Flack his camera none of them were prepared for what happened to her on the front. Danny and Mac stood up and looked at the victim she was battered her face was unrecognisable she had cuts on her arms and legs and was just in her underwear. Stella stood went to stand next to Mac she looked down at the victim and on impulse in horror turned to face Mac and buried her face in his shoulder. Both remembered a case a while back that had the same markings on the body. When Lindsey turned she saw the body she couldn't look for long before she looked away Danny noticed and walked beside her and placed an arm over her shoulder.

"You ok Montana?" asked Danny

"Yeah I'm, I'm fine just need a minute, how could someone do this to a woman to be so cruel?" asked Lindsey

"Don't know Montana, I wish I knew" he replied softly "want to get back to the scene"

Lindsey nodded in reply.

"You ok Stel?" Mac asked as while she still had her head in his shoulder before she could reply Danny's voice interrupted her.

"Mac I've found something" said Danny he pulled out a piece of paper that wad soaked in blood that had Mac's name one it. Stella turned to face him and Mac walked forward, Danny handed the note to Mac, Mac opened it still gloved it read:

'Detective Taylor I'm back this was to jog your memory from a few years ago remember like I said I'm back and I'm taking your girl like the rest'

Mac shut the note and turned to face the rest of the team while bagging the note. "I have something to tell you a man called Michael Stevens was put in prison a few years ago, he's a serial rapist and we need to catch him fast no one in this city sleeps until I find him" all three nodded and Stella stood next to Mac.

"Stel, I think its best you stay with me for a while" stated Mac

"Why?" she asked "I remember Michael Stevens" then it hit her she remembered the words he said to Mac

"_I will get your girl" he pointed at Stella in the interrogation room and blew a kiss at her at the time as he was escorted out._

That scene played through her mind "Do you think he'll come after me?" asked Stella

"As long as I'm around he won't be anywhere near you and I will protect you" Mac replied with sincerity in his eyes. She nodded.

"I'll need to get some things from my apartment after" Stella said. Mac nodded and both continued to process the scene.

**_TBC. He he anyway if you want me to review please review and if you have suggestions for ideas or me improving let me know anyway review msgirl._**


	2. Cry Me A River

_**Another chapter I thought I would do today Sid is in this chapter btw here it is:**_

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything they belong to cbs and the wonderful creator Anthony Zuiker and the producers of csi own them just borrowing the characters for my fic or the song cry me a river. **

Cry Me A River Now it's your turn to cry Cry Me A River 

_Cry Me A River_

_Cry Me A River_

The way back to the labs seemed a long time fore Stella she wished that time was pass more quickly. Stella looked to her left in the car at Mac's profile and could see him thinking his emotionless face. No one could tell what Mac was thinking only Stella was the person that read him like a book. Stella turned back to look outside the car watching the people as they drove by. They had no idea of the dangers of the world people went by with their busy days never really taking in that there are people can hurt others emotionally, physical and mentally.

Once they arrived they both stepped out of the car at the same time as they usually did. They both made their way to the morgue to see the victim as they approach they couldn't see Sid.

"Sid" called Mac

"Coming just one second" replied Sid as he walked out with a file in hand. "Ah your victim" he carried on and snapped his glasses together and walk over to the autopsy table where the victim lay. Sid placed the light on the Sid stood to the side of the table, Mac stood next to Sid and Stella stood on the other side.

"The cause of death is pretty obvious as you can see she was brutally murdered, there are some faint hand impressions around her neck and I sent a swab up to DNA to check if she was raped, I guess in this case she did" as he pointed at the bruising on her thighs. "Also I found some fibres on her thigh" he spoke as he handed the evidence to Stella

"Great" she replied

"Thanks Sid" finished Mac as he walked out of autopsy.

"Hasn't this guy heard of a simple stabbing or a simple poising," sighed Sid

"Don't know Sid thank you," replied Stella with that she left autopsy and made her way to Mac's office in search of him.

When she reached his office she saw him looking at the computer his eyes fixed on whatever he was reading. She walked towards his office and opened his door.

"Hey" she smiled and walked to sit on the edge of his desk.

"Hey" he returned

"What are you reading?" she asked

"The case we did a few years ago on Michael Stevens, just trying to figure out his strategy" Mac replied and sighed "what are you doing here?"

"I came to see of you are ok?" she continued

"I'm fine, its just" he stopped and looked down

"Just what?" she replied and moved to look into his eyes.

"It's just that were together now and I just don't want anything to happen to you I wouldn't be able to bear it" he whispered

"Hey" she said softly and covered his hand with hers "you will never lose me and I will make sure you don't" Mac turned his hand over and squeezed her hand.

Danny and Lindsey made their way to the lab to talk to Mac and Stella about the case about the hair and clothes fibre they had found at the scene. They both stopped to look at Mac and Stella and saw the scene before them that Mac was holding Stella's hand. Both looked at each other and smiled. Lindsey made her way to open the door before she did that Danny knocked on the door so it gave Mac and Stella some time to separate. When Mac and Stella heard the door they separated and Stella stood up so she stood next to Mac and smiled at them.

"Sorry to interrupt" smiled Lindsey "we have confirmation that Michael Stevens has been released"

"And the result from the rape" continued Danny "Which was a positive but, the strange this was there was no DNA cells"

"He is properly infertile" Lindsey piped in

"Well I guess for sure that he's back," Mac said as he stood up and took his blazer from behind his chair. Mac phone went off looked at it; it was a message from Hawkes.

"Hawkes wants me down at the lab" Mac stated and before he left turned to look at Stella and said "I'll meet you later" Stella nodded and watched him go.

Mac walked towards the lab and saw Hawkes at the computer smiling.

"You called" Mac smiled

"Yes I have some good news I've found Michael Stevens last known location" he smiled "and I've printed off the address" he continued and handed him the paper.

"Good work Hawkes call Flack tell him to meet me downstairs for a visit to Michael Stevens" Mac said as he walked out of the door as he was walking he walked past Stella who grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" asked Stella

"With Flack to get Michael Stevens" he stated

"I'm coming" she replied

"Stel, you can't you read the note I can't risk you" he spoke

"I'm a big girl I can handle it" she smiled

"Fine but you stay near me or Flack at all times," Mac told her. Stella nodded with confirmation.

When they reached Flack he was waiting by the car for Mac and was surprised to see Stella with him and raised an eyebrow.

"She wanted to come but, Flack keep an eye on her when we get there" Mac replied

Flack nodded and stepped into the car the journey seems quite short to Michael Stevens's last known location. Stella realised where she was she was she was opposite her apartment when she got out she stopped and looked around in the crowd to look for Michael Stevens. Flack and Mac where already at the apartments opposite to hers before Stella moved she felt a sharp pain go across her left shoulder. She screamed as it past through Mac heard her and turned to face her and saw her leaning down covering he shoulder. He ran down the stairs towards her as Mac looked up he saw a figure running in the distance.

"Flack" called Mac and pointed to the figure

"Already on it" he replied as he took off in a sprint after him.

"Stella what happened?" he asked

"I don't know I was just looking at where we were and looking in the crowd and as I went to follow you and Flack I felt a sharp pain" she replied.

Mac pushed her down so she sat down on the pavement he crouched behind her and examined the wound. He looked at her cut it didn't look to deep and pulled her shirt to the side of her shoulder slightly and pulled out a handkerchief and applied pressure to the wound Stella winced in pain.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear as he applied pressure. Flack returned with the perpetrator cuffed and swearing at him saying that he was one luck son of a bitch that he got him and not Mac and shoved him in the back of the car.

"It's fine Mac" she replied he helped her up

"I'll take you the hospital it's only a few minutes drive from here" he told her and then spoke to Flack.

"Flack dropped me and Stella off at the hospital and take the suspect to be interrogated by Danny and Lindsey" continued Mac.

Once they were at the hospital the nurse said that Stella only needed a few stitches and gave her some painkillers for the pain. Mac nodded and took Stella by the hand and hail for a cab to her apartment. The ride was short and once they arrived at her apartment both walked up to her place together so she could gather some clothes so that she could stay at Mac's apartment while this case was going on especially when Michael Stevens was out. When she reached her kitchen table she saw a note and it read:

Now it's your turn to cry 

Mac looked at the note with her and placed an arm around waist and guided her out of the apartment towards the elevator and then to the cab that took them home. When they reached his apartment he placed her bag down for her.

"Mac I need to change the dressing on my wound would you help me?" she asked Mac nodded and led her to the bedroom she sat down on the edge of the bed and took off her blood covered shirt. Mac returned with the dressing and bandage and sat behind her he also brought a cloth with some warm water so he could clean around the wound. She winced slightly as he cleaned her wound she felt him kiss below the wound. He placed the dressing on her shoulder and wrapped a bandage around it. He placed his head on her good shoulder and sighed.

"I should have not rushed ahead with Flack," he breathed as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It doesn't matter" she whispered and turned her head to look at him and twisted to face him. She leaned forward and kissed him the kiss was slow and sweet. Mac pulled back and before he could say anything she placed a finger on his lips and whispered, "Just let it happen" he nodded and she leaned forward and kissed him again. She pushed him down so she was on top of him and continued to kiss him his hands slid up her arms and up to her shoulder. He made sure that he didn't touch her injury and they continued their lovemaking. Mac and Stella lay together in each other's arms till morning till work and till Stella needed her painkillers for her cut.

Now it's your turn to cry Cry Me A River 

_Cry Me A River_

Cry Me A River 

**_Sorry if it was not a good ending to this chapter in the next chapter it will be DL centred with the interrogation and some truths made about feelings hope you likes this chapter msgirl._**


	3. Hero

**_As I promised this will be a DL centered chapter as Mac and Stella took up the other two. This will include an interrogation and their feelings and a few threats from others anyway I am using Enrique's - I Can Be Your Hero in this chapter enjoy! You all know this disclaimer. _**

Chapter Three – I Can Be Your Hero

_I can be you hero baby _

_I can kiss away the pain _

_I will stand by you forever _

You can take my breath away 

As Flack was leading the perpetrator down to the interrogation room Danny and Lindsey were waiting in the interrogation room.

"Ok I found out the guys name" stated Lindsey "His name is John Miller, an ex convict was put in prison for inflicting pain on others and hasn't finished his sentence which is odd"

"Let me see," asked Danny as he walked over to her as he stood by her his shoulder touched the side of Lindsey's. "Sorry Montana" he continued and moved slight back to look at the file. Lindsey smiled truth to be told she like having Danny that close it made her feel safe.

"It's fine Danny" she smiled. Before he could say anything Flack brought John Miller and pulled the chair back and pushed him in it.

"You know why you're Mr. Miller" started Lindsey

"Nah man I haven't done anything wrong" he laughed, "You got the wrong guy"

"Wrong answer" replied Danny

"You attacked a detective with a knife Mr. Miller do you know what you did you assaulted an officer" Flack stated "but you know what I have people who know people and I've heard of you reputation"

"You haven't heard nothing," shouted John

"Really" replied Lindsey "Why do I have here a report for you not serving out your sentence or why do you think it's fun inflicting pain on others"

"It amuses me to see people suffer" smirked John "I mean come on it's not like the lady had it coming"

"Detective Bonasera" corrected Danny sternly

"Yeah her, look I was hired if I attacked her in front of some guy I would get a release from prison and paid well" continued John "The guy that hired me never gave me a name only to make sure she suffered before he took over and you know what"

"What?" replied sss

"It was worth it to see someone in pain" he answered and rose to go near Lindsey "to see the fear in a woman's eyes before she feels the pain" Danny grabbed him and pushed him back in his chair.

"You stand up or go anywhere near her and you'll regret it," warned Danny

"Or what" replied John

"Flack get him out of here" shouted Danny

"I guess your all mine" smiled Flack "Stand up now" Flack pulled him up by the arm and cuffed John's arms behind his back.

"Oh by the way the message from my guy" John shouted Danny and Lindsey turned to look at him. "He says to tell Mac Taylor that he will make sure him and his girl suffer and also he will make the cute brunette here suffer too"

Lindsey looked horrified and rushed out past him. Flack yanked him down the corridor inflicting pain on him whenever he could. Danny ran out of the interrogation room after Lindsey. He found her sitting in the corridor on the bench looking down. He walked towards her and sat down next to her.

"You ok Montana?" asked Danny

"No I'm not Danny, I'm used to so many threats why this? Why do I feel venerable?" she asked. Danny placed his hand in hers and smiled and squeezed it and looked into her eyes and smiled and touched her chin with his free hand.

"Hey" he whispered. Lindsey looked up into his eyes with Danny's hand resting under her chin lightly. "Don't worry Montana I won't allow anyone to harm you"

"Thanks Danny" she smiled then looked down at their hands and looked up and smiled. Danny looked down and noticed their hands still together and went to pulled his hand of her but felt her pull his hand to stay in her own.

"Don't let go" she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes Danny turned his head sideways and placed a kiss on her head. Lindsey smiled until his phone when off they both straightened up and he pulled out his phone.

"Messer" he answered. Lindsey watched him talk on the phone and began to think about her attraction to Danny. She knew she liked him a lot more than she was supposed to. Danny pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Macs on his way here with Stella" Danny spoke

"Ok" replied Lindsey she took a step forward and quickly brushed her lips over his quickly and continued "I think we should go meet them" she smiled and turned round smiling leaving a shocked Danny Messer standing there he shook his head and followed her to Mac's office.

I can be you hero baby 

_I can kiss away the pain _

_I will stand by you forever _

_You can take my breath away_

That is another end to another chapter this was my kind of first try at writing DL so hope you like it and there will be a lot more DL and Smacked in later chapters. Just not sure what to do with Hawkes and Flack but I'll think of something. Oh please review if you like it or just review. I know this chapter was short and was probably seemed it was rushed sorry!!

_**Msgirl.**_


	4. Thats where you take me

**_It's taken me a day or two to think of what to write im sorry if this chapter is not really good and probably short but here's my try I'm using britney's lyrics from her song _**

_**That's Where you take me it's a really good song. Btw there is one bit of language in this anyway on with the fic:**_

**Disclaimer: Same as the other chapters **

Chapter Four - That's where you take me

Oh Baby, Oh baby You turn them down Can't believe you've changed my mind Oh Baby, Oh Baby I saw your smile Stay with me a while 

Danny and Lindsey arrived at Mac's office before Mac and Stella and granted that Mac and Stella were coming from Mac's apartment. Danny opened the door for Lindsey so she could enter before him, Danny walked behind her then both preceded to sit on Mac's sofa in his office while waiting for him. After a few minutes Lindsey notice Mac and Stella walking together slightly closer together than normal and smiled a small smile. Lindsey had an idea that Mac and Stella had been together a while but she still wasn't sure. Mac walked to open the door for Stella so she could enter before him.

"Danny how did the interrogation go?" asked Mac

"Quite well but John Miller says he has no clue who hired him" scoffed Danny.

"I'm sure he doesn't" Stella retorted sarcastically

"Mac" Lindsey spoke

"Yes Lindsey" answered Mac

"He said we were to deliver a message to you" she spoke

"What is this message?" queried Mac

"Tell Mac Taylor that he will make sure him and his girl suffer", continued Lindsey

"And to make Lindsey here suffer too" continued Danny

"I'm so sorry Lindsey" spoke Mac "I didn't want any of you to get involved anyone at all" and looked down.

"I'm confused who is this girl,'" Danny asked.

"That would be me" Stella spoke up. Danny raised an eyebrow at her. "You see a few years ago Mac and I were on a case where a serial rapist brutally murdered woman before raping them. When Mac and I were interrogating him he said that he would make Mac pay for what he did and for catching him by hurting me" as she finished Lindsey rose up and hugged Stella. Stella returned the hug and smiled a small smile. Lindsey pulled back and stood in front of Stella.

"He won't get anywhere near you Stel" spoke Lindsey

"We won't let him" Danny carried on "But he's after Lindsey now as well as Stella what do we do?"

"Well I've studied his pattern and he tends to lure woman with promises of what ever they want or he just takes what ever he wants and doesn't give a damn about anyone in the process" spoke Mac. Stella moved next to him and tugged his hand in front of Danny and Lindsey.

"Hey don't worry about me and Linds we got Danny and you to look after us" Stella spoke softly. Danny and Lindsey looked at the exchange between the older couple and smiled at each other.

"I told you they were together Montana" Danny said as he tried to lighten the mood.

"What a way to kill the mood cowboy" laughed Lindsey "By the way it was me that told you" she continued as she poked Danny. Mac and Stella looked at the younger couple and smiled.

"So are you two together?" asked Danny

"Are you two together?" replied Mac

"Come one Mac I asked first" whined Danny

"Then Yes" he smiled and looked at Stella

"Then I guess cowboy and I are together" smiled Lindsey

"Really" asked Stella

"Yep" she laughed before they continued their conversation Mac's phone went off.

"Taylor" he answered while smiling

"Remember me" the voice spoke. Mac's smile faded and turned into a frown. The three of them looked at Mac.

"What do you want Michael?" he asked

"To see the fear in the two women eyes especially your girl, I want her to scream your name before she dies," it replied

"What girl?" she asked

"The one that you interviewed with me a while ago the pretty one don't get me wrong both of them are my type" Michael responded

"There is no girl that I'm with" he replied angrily

"Really who was the one I saw you kissing the other day before you drove to see my present for you" he laughed.

"You sick bastard come anywhere near Detective Bonasera or Detective Monroe and I will personally kill you" spat Mac and shut his phone. All three looked at him and could see the anger in his eyes.

"Mac, Lindsey and I will process the phone to find out where the call originate" spoke Danny as he reached for the phone. Sensing that Mac wouldn't be giving up his phone Stella looked at his knuckles and could see them turning white with anger. She placed her hand over the hand that was holding the phone and wrapped hers around his. He felt her do so his hand began to be come looser. Lindsey observed how Stella could calm Mac down just by covering his hand. Stella pulled the phone out of his hand and handed it to Danny. Danny nodded and proceeded to the lab with Lindsey behind him.

As Danny and Lindsey made their way to the lab Danny turned to Lindsey and spoke

"I think you better stay with me Montana if that's ok with you" he smiled

"Sure but with Mac the marine whose angry we should be ok" she joked

"Your right I'll come by your apartment and collect you" he spoke

"Sure lets process the phone now" she smiled and Danny nodded as he took out Mac's card and Lindsey checked the last known number.

Meanwhile back in Mac's office Mac was still angry as he proceeded to his desk. He turned to face the wall and punched it with all of his strength. Stella was shocked at his reaction and watched him. As he pulled his hand back his knuckled were bleeding and red there was a small mark on the wall. Stella moved round in front of his to stop his from doing it again.

"Whoa hey stop" she spoke and pulled up his hand. She pulled him over to the sofa and walked over to his desk and opened the drawer and reached in. She pulled out some material from the first aid kit. She pulled out some dressing and a bandage and sat in front of him.

She placed the dressing on top and began to wrap the bandage around his knuckles. Mac watched her as she wrapped it around she spoke "What am I going to do with you" she smiled and looked into his eyes.

"It's just I'm so angry" he breathed

"I can tell" she replied as she finished with his hand and held it between her own.

"Stella I want you to know I will do anything for you because I love you" he spoke softly as he looked into her eyes Stella looked as if she was about to cry she lent forward and kissed him lightly on the lips and closed her eyes as a single tear fell from her eye and came between their lips. He pulled back and wiped the tear track away.

"I love you too" she smiled "But we need to get on with the case"

Stella's phone went off she removed one of her hands of Mac's and pulled out her phone and looked at the ID and unknown number. She handed it to Mac he looked at it and recognised it was a text message. He opened it and looked in horror as it showed another victim beaten and underneath was written _the two detectives _Stella looked at the message and before she could say anything Mac got up with his bruised and bandaged hand still holding Stella's and spoke

"He's mine"

Afraid to let it all inside 

_Now I wanna hear you'll_

_Stay with me a while_

_Stay with me a while_

_**Another chapter I hope you liked it I would like a review if you have time.**_

_**Msgirl**_


	5. Someday

I'm back with another chapter and I hope you guys won't hate me for what I am going to do in this chapter! I'll be using nickleback's – Someday enjoy:

Disclaimer: same as the other chapters

Chapter 5 – Someday

_How the hell did we wind up like this?_

_Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed_

_And try turn the tables_

_I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase_

_Lately there's been too much of this_

But don't think it's too late 

Mac and Stella made their way to the lab where Danny and Lindsey were and observed them. Mac walked towards the lab with Stella closely following behind him he opened the door as it hit the glass side and caused Danny and Lindsey to turn round.

"I want to know where Michael Stevens whereabouts now!" Mac demanded

"I'm sorry Mac, Lindsey and I couldn't get anything" Danny responded

"That's not good enough" he shouted Danny looked and Lindsey and both looked at Mac.

"I'm sorry" Mac spoke "its just Danny you have to look after Lindsey" he breathed

Stella continued after him and showed them both her phone, as they looked it caused Lindsey to gasp and turn. Danny stood beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and whispered in her ear comforting words. Stella stole a glance at Mac and looked at his face and could see many emotions across his face. Anger, sadness and fear, mainly and anger. Stella whished she could take the pain away from him and hold him in her arms. She walked to stand next to him and slipped her hand in his and squeezed it Mac looked at her he could see her concern. Danny turned to face Mac and Stella.

"Mac I want to request that I leave early and take Lindsey back to mine" Danny spoke

Mac looked at Danny and nodded. Danny kept his arm around Lindsey and guided her out of the lab and down to his car.

The ride to Lindsey's apartment seemed like an age to Lindsey she occasionally looked at Danny to see what he was thinking about. She could she his eyes darting around when they arrived at her apartment both got out of the car and made their way to the elevator two men walked in at the same time as Danny and Lindsey and stood behind both of them. Without warning Danny felt a sharp pain in the base of his neck he started to loose conciseness and fell to the ground. Before he blacked out her heard Lindsey screaming his name before he closed his eyes.

Several minutes later Danny woke up when he turned over groaning he looked for Lindsey. He remembered what happened to her he got up quickly and ran down the stairs and out onto the street. He began to call her name and searching the crowd franticly for her and the two men.

Meanwhile back at the lab Mac was getting frustrated and fed up he looked down at his bandaged hand. He knew he had been angry over the threat and knew he could not control his strength. Sighing he stood up and threw the file and the sealed evidence down on the table and turned as he turned Stella was behind him and pulled him into a hug. He closed his eyes along with Stella both stayed in the hug for a while and swayed slightly.

"Thank you" he whispered to her.

"Anytime" she replied. Mac pulled back and rested his forehead against hers and smiled.

"I think it's the first time I've seen you smile since we started this" she smiled

"You know you're the only person who makes me smile" he spoke and kissed her cheek and left his lips linger there. Stella closed her eyes and sighed softly and turned her head sideways so her lips connected with his for a slow comfort kiss. Before they could continue the door of the lab swung open.

"She's gone" spoke Danny. They pulled back and looked at Danny in shock.

"What happened" Stella asked

"I was walking Lindsey up to her apartment, I felt something strike me form behind and when I came to she was gone" chocked Danny

"Don't worry Danny we'll find her and I promise I will make him pay" spoke Mac.

Lindsey woke up in a small room on the floor she surveyed her surroundings it was dark.

"Do you like it?" a voice asked

"No" she replied

"Your going to have to" he laughed

"Are you Michael?" she asked

"Yes" he sneered "Lets have some fun" he continued "Don't worry I'm not going to rape you I'll leave that to Mac Taylor's girl"

"Why" she asked slightly scared

"Because of what he did to me" he smirked "and deserves something in return"

With that he left the room and locked the door Lindsey sat down on the bed and cried and hoped Danny would come.

_Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it all right but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it all right but not right now_

I know you're wondering when 

-------------------------------------------------------

The end of this chapter what do you think? Please R&R 


	6. Everytime

**_Another chapter seems like an age since I updated this sorry I had a lot of coursework to do anyway im gunna make Stella pregnant in this well try to write it. Probably won't be good anyway on with the chapter but, if it isn't good I'll re-write the chapter and change it. Also using every time lyrics. _**

_Disclaimer: same as the other chapters_

Chapter Six – Every time

Every time I try to fly, I fall 

_Without my wings, I feel so small _

_I guess I need you, baby _

_And every time I see you in my dreams _

_I see your face, it's haunting me _

_I guess I need you, baby_

Lindsey sat staring at the wall in front of her she let her fear creep in. She wished that the team were there to get her out of this. He mind drifted to outside the interrogation room when they first kissed. She smiled at the feelings that Danny brought out in her. Slowly her eyes began to drift shut and fell into a dreamless sleep. As soon as her eyelids shut the door of the small room opened and caused Lindsey's head to shoot up. Michael walked in with a file in his hand. He moved his way towards her, which caused Lindsey to back up till she was pressed against the wall. He sat down next to her and handed her the file.

"Look at it" he told her. Lindsey looked down at her lap and saw the file resting on her leg.

"Why?" she asked

"You'll find something interesting in it" he replied. Lindsey picked it up and saw it was a medical file and opened it and read the inside and gasped.

"How did you get this?" she questioned

"Surprised I guess there are some things that a girl does not tell her man" he laughed. Lindsey looked down at the file and it read patient _Stella Bonasera confirmed Pregnancy_. Lindsey threw the file back at him. "Leave her alone" she told him

"No I don't think I will" he laughed "I mean now Taylor has got two things to lose, it just makes it easier" Lindsey had enough and slapped him around the face hard. He rose of the bed and walked towards the door.

"You can forget them trying to get you, right now I have an appointment with Mac" he sneered and slammed the door shut.

Mac was looking at his computer screen thinking about all the victims that have been killed by Michael Stevens. He then thought of Lindsey he knew that she was strong that's why he hired her. He didn't anything to happen to her or to any of the team sighing he rubbed his eyes and lent back. When he looked back at the screen he saw an email Mac opened it and read it.

Meet me outside the opposite building to this in 20 mins 

Mac sighed picked up his blazer and put it on and made his was outside to the busy street of New York. When he reached outside he looked round at the people walking by him.

"Hello there" Michael said from behind him. Mac turned round quickly and faced him

"You Son of a" Mac started before he could continue his sentence he was cut off.

"Congratulations Dad" he laughed

"What" Mac replied confused

"She didn't tell you did she," he said innocently

"I'm not in the mood where is Detective Monroe?" he asked

"She's somewhere out there" he laughed. Mac went to arrest him until he felt two people grab either side of his arms. "Now now Detective, calm down. Anyway as I was say congrats, your girls pregnant with your child I'm guessing" Mac looked at him in disbelief. "You look shocked I guess this wasn't planned"

"You're lying" Mac replied

"Actually I'm not why don't you go ask her, I mean you have two things to lose right now" he sniggered. Before Mac could reply he felt a pain in is left arm and s gunshot he fell down before her could get up Michael was gone. Mac felt something trickling down his arm blood was dripping down at the tips of his fingers. He made his way to autopsy to get someone to remove the bullet.

"Detective what can I do for you?" asked Sid

"Can you take a bullet out of my arm?" Mac replied

"Out of the dead yes" Sid spoke then looked at Mac's fingertips "Ah"

Mac nodded and slipped his blazer off and shirt. Stella was making her was to autopsy as she walked in she stopped and saw Mac sitting on an autopsy table shirtless. She smiled until she saw Sid stand next to Mac with tweezers. She watched as the pain went over Mac's face she opened the door and made her way towards them.

"What happened?" She asked

"A good friend" Mac replied and looked at her "I have to ask you something"

"What?" she smiled

"Are you pregnant?" Mac asked it caused Sid to stop and look at her.

"Why?" she asked

"Just are you?" he asked quietly. Stella looked down she didn't know whether to tell him.

"Go on tell him" encouraged Sid and caused Mac to look at him. Sid walked out of the room to get some stitches to finish the job. Once Sid had gone Stella looked at Mac.

"Yes" she replied softly

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked

"Because I only found out when this all started and I didn't want to worry you" she whispered.

"Hey" he spoke softly and titled her chin up so he could look at her "I happy really" she smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest she closed her eyes and sighed. Mac slipped one arm around her waist and rested his head on top of hers. When Sid returned he looked at the sight before him and smiled he stood next to Mac.

"This is going to hurt a little," warned Sid as he began to start repairing the wound. Mac winced and Stella stood back and watched. Stella's phone went off she looked at the id it was Lindsey's. She answered "Bonasera"

"Hello my dear, I hear congratulations are in order" the voice spoke.

_Every time I try to fly, I fall _

_Without my wings, I feel so small _

I guess I need you, baby 

_And every time I see you in my dreams _

_I see your face, it's haunting me _

_I guess I need you, baby_

Please R&R


	7. Where Did I Go Wrong

**_I know there is a lack of DL in the recent chapters I apologize. I got into writing my smacked. Hope you like this chapter and here im using the lyrics of The Fray – How To Save A Life_**

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing 

Chapter Seven – How To Save A Live

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

Had I known how to save a life 

"What do you want?" Stella spoke into the phone, just as Stella spoke this Mac turned his head to look at her and Sid finished patching Mac up. Mac stood beside her and rested his hand protectively over Stella's stomach. Stella rested her hand over his.

"Can't an old friend say congratulations I'm hurt" Michael spoke.

"Why Thank you" she retorted sarcastically

"Anyway how's the boyfriend? Still alive, bleeding what?" he asked

"He fine and pissed off" she spoke "Where's Detective Monroe?"

"She's here" he replied, "Want to speak to her?"

"Yes" Stella answered unaware that Danny was in the room as she spoke to Michael on the phone.

Michael turned to face Lindsey and tossed her the phone and smiled.

"For you" he laughed

"Stella" Lindsey spoke

"Lindsey where are you?" asked Stella

"I don't know stell he has me in some room" she cried

"Calm down" Stella breathed. Danny walked up beside Stella and pulled the phone out of her hand gently.

"Sorry Stell, I have to speak to her" Danny spoke Stella nodded "Montana"

"Danny!" she cried "Help me I don't know where I am, he's going to hurt Stella and her baby, you have to stop him, he spoke something about Tanglewood and" Lindsey was cut off.

"Lindsey, Lindsey" Danny shouted down the phone "Mac he has her"

"I'm sorry Mac I have to go " Danny breathed and continued "Congratulations by the way a Mini- Mac or Stella, gunna be hell" with that Danny rushed out of autopsy to the locker room

When he reached the locker room he noticed Flack was there waiting.

"What are you doing?" asked Flack

"Going to see my brother Louie to talk about the connections with the Tanglewood boys" Danny rushed

"Stop" said Flack and pushed him down on the bench and sat next to him. "Listen Danny you're my best friend talk to me why you doing this?"

"I love her Flack" Danny spoke softly "I love her more than this, when I met her I though it was just a crush and every day I saw and called her Montana I fell for her Flack I fell for her hard" Danny continued as tears fell down his face "It hurts so much that she's some where crying for me, I want to be with her again"

Flack looked at his friend he couldn't say anything if anything Flack did notice that Danny and Lindsey had become closer and could see the attraction.

"Come here" Flack pulled him into a friend-to-friend hug.

Mac and Stella were making their way out of the labs Mac had an arm around her waist.

"What do you think Danny will do?" asked Stella

"I don't know honestly, I hope he doesn't do something that could jeopardise his life" Mac breathed.

"Danny's always been strong" Stella sighed and rested her head on his shoulder as they made their way to his car back to his apartment.

"Now I have to people to protect" Mac whispered and they stopped "you" he leant forward and kissed her on the lips. "And this little one" he continued and bent down slightly and lifted Stella's top a little and kissed her stomach.

"Mac people are looking" Stella giggled.

"Let them" he laughed and kissed her one more time. He did not know this would be the last time.

"Damn" Stella breathed

"What?" he asked

"I forgot something my purse" she replied and went to turn round to go back and get it.

"I'll go get it wait here" he spoke. Stella nodded and wrapped her arms around her stomach and smiled. Her and Mac having a child were surreal to her. He thoughts were stopped when she felt someone cover her mouth she had no time to respond as she fell unconscious. Mac came back down without Stella's purse and saw she was gone he search frantically for her in the crowd Mac fell down to the ground on his knees. He failed her and their baby.

Lindsey was sitting down on the bed thinking about the team and her first impressions and smiled. Stopped thinking as the door was opened and someone was dragged in and placed down lightly.

"Don't hurt her yet or Taylor's kid" Michael shouted

"No" Lindsey whispered in disbelief "Stella" Lindsey moved down and looked at the person. It was Stella; Lindsey began to pat her cheek to get her to wake up.

"Mm Mac" she spoke

"Sorry only me" Lindsey replied

"Lindsey" Stella shouted and shot up and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey" she smiled into Stella's shoulder.

Danny made his way to his brother's place and knocked on the door. Louie opened the door to see his younger brother.

"Danny what are you doing here?" he asked

"I need you help and help from tangle wood" he replied.

Let him know that you know best 

_Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_**Dun dun da Danny getting involved with tanglewood shocking lol what will happen please R&R**_


	8. Stronger

It's getting really hard to write this story I blame writers block and GCSEs and all that revision so it will take me a long time to update this lol. Anyway no ones going to die in this fic I don't think and I'm using stronger lyrics.

Disclaimer: Usual 

**------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter Eight – Stronger

_Cos now im stronger than yesterday _

_Now its nothing but my way_

_My loneliness aint killing me no more _

_I I'm Stronger _

_Than I ever thought that I could be_

"Why do you need the help from Tanglewood?" asked Louie

"A girl I love is in trouble and she mentioned that Tanglewood was involved," stated Danny.

"I'll ask around for you but I dunno what you expect from them," replied Louie "since you my baby brother you know I'll do anything for you"

"Thanks Louie" smiled Danny and pulled his brother into a hug.

Mac walked back to the office Mac was angry really angry. On his way back to his office he bumped into Hawkes and Flack heading out.

"Hey Mac" smiled Flack. Mac ignored them and continued his way back to his office and then would go back to the labs. Hawkes sensed something was wrong and nodded at Flack and they both followed Mac. When Mac reached his office he swung the door hard open so it would hit the glass walls.

"Son of a bitch" he shouted and threw another punch this time against the glass wall.

"Mac stop" shouted Flack. Mac turned to face both Hawkes and Flack angry about losing Stella and the baby.

"What happened? Where's Stella?" asked Hawkes

"I don't know, he took her" Mac answered with tears in his eyes and fell down on the sofa with his face in his hands.

"What do you mean?" asked Flack

"Michael took her just as he promised" cried Mac "I failed them both"

"Who? Stella and Lindsey?" asked Hawkes

"No Stella and the baby" Mac replied angrily

"What baby? Whose?" asked Flack

"Mine and Stella's" Mac replied as he looked up full of sadness.

"How Mac?" asked Hawkes. Mac looked at him as if he was joking. Hawkes looked at Mac and continued "I mean how comes you let Stella into work in her condition with Michael around?"

"I didn't know till a few hours ago" Mac replied "She didn't want to tell me until after the case, then there's Lindsey she's barely been here a year and I manage to get her kidnapped"

Flack and Hawkes took a seat on either side on Mac and placed and hand on Mac's shoulder.

"Don't worry Mac," stated Hawkes "We'll find them I promise"

"I hope so Sheldon other wise they'll be two victims we know" sighed Mac.

"Where's Danny?" asked Hawkes

"With his brother" replied Flack

"Tanglewood" all three men spoke together.

"Linds has he done anything horrible to you?" asked Stella

"Nope he's left me alone" replied Lindsey as she looked at Stella

"Good" Stella spoke and patted her knee

"But I have to warn you Stella he said that he was going to rape you and mark me with his trademark cuts" Lindsey spoke with sincerity. Stella looked at the ground a tear fell from her eye she prayed that Mac would find her and keep her and their baby safe in his arms.

"Stella how far along are you?" asked Lindsey

"About four months" she replied

"Do you mind if I felt it even though it's early?" Lindsey asked

"Sure" smiled Stella. Lindsey placed her hand on the small bump that was forming and smiled. She thought of her and Danny having and child and imagined what it would look like. She smiled at Stella then removed her hand.

"Thank you, I'm glad you're here Stella, I feel safer with you near me" Lindsey spoke softly.

"Come here" Stella replied and pulled Lindsey to her in a hug "We're stronger together" she whispered and closed her eyes and let a few silent tears fall.

Danny headed back to Mac's office and saw the three men sitting there was Mac crying and angry and Flack and Hawkes hand their hands on either side of Mac's shoulders. He opened the door to his office he had some news to tell them.

"Where's Stella?" asked Danny

"They took her" Mac replied

"I'm sorry Mac" Danny replied "I have some news, Louie asked around and he's found out where they are roughly"

Mac looked up at him and smiled "Lets go" Mac stated as he went to his desk and pulled his gun and badge out. The four of them made their way to two separate cars in pursuit for Stella and Lindsey.

_Cos now im stronger than yesterday _

_Now its nothing but my way_

_My loneliness aint killing me no more _

_I I'm Stronger_

**R&R please.**


	9. Going Under

Another chapter yay!! This might be a bit short very sorry here it is also using 

_**Going under lyrics. Oh there is a bit of swearing just to let you know.**_

Disclaimer: Same 

Chapter Nine – Going Under

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you -_

_50 thousand tears I've cried._

_Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -_

_And you still won't hear me._

_(Going under)_

Stella and Lindsey spent most of the night awake together. They talked about their relationships about their boyfriends. They talked about Mac and Stella's baby.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" asked Lindsey

"Not without Mac, we never got a chance to" Stella replied

"Oh but you still have plenty of time once we get out of here" Lindsey said with hope.

"I'm sure" Stella replied with a hint of sadness. "I just want to give Mac a chance to be a dad I don't want to be raped or marked" Stella choked

"Stella" Lindsey replied and enclosed her friend in a hug.

The door opened and in walked Michael he dragged a chair behind him to the middle of the room. He swung it around the back was facing Stella and Lindsey and he sat facing them.

"Aww how touching the girl of the famous Mac Taylor is crying" Michael said with sarcasm. "I mean he'll love you even more with a few marks, a new sex life, maybe no baby"

"You sick bastard," Stella shouted as she raised up to hit him hard as she went to hit him he grabbed her arm to stop her. She lifted her other arm to hit him with the other he grabbed both and stood up.

"Grab the other one," he told the two standing at the door "Let's have some fun" the other two laughed and went to grab Lindsey.

"No, let me go" Lindsey fought as they pulled her out of the room "Stella" she shouted as she was dragged out.

-----------------------------

Mac and Danny were in one car and Flack along with Hawkes was in the other. Speeding as fast as they could to get Stella and Lindsey.

"Mac take a left," pointed Danny. The car swung hard to the right Danny had to hold on as Mac drove. "Ok Mac we're getting near turn right at the end of this street" Mac did so. Danny checked the mirror to see if Flack and Hawkes were behind them. Danny could see them very close behind them. "Mac there it is"

Mac slammed on the brakes hard causing them to jerk forward slightly.

"Lets go" Mac stated and opened the car door. Danny nodded and got out of the passenger side of the door. Both men pulled out their guns the sound of another car braking hard caused them to turn round. Flack and Hawkes stepped out of the car pulled out there guns and ran to Mac and Danny with both hands on their guns by their sides.

"Flack you and I are going to find Stella, Danny you and Hawkes find Lindsey fast I fear that Michael might have started" Mac spoke. The three of them nodded at Mac and made their way inside.

-------------------

"So Stella want do you want me to do to you first?" asked Michael

"Nothing" she replied trying to get her wrists free from his grasp.

"And I thought you would pick the less painful one" he laughed.

"Mac will come" she spoke.

"Don't think the boyfriend will come and save you," he said as he pushed her onto the bed.

"He will" she spoke as a tear escape from her eye.

--------------------

As all four of them they heard a familiar voice.

"Let me go Stella" Lindsey shouted

"Lindsey" all four said together they ascended the stair Mac and Danny could see them holding Lindsey outside a room shouting for Stella. Mac and Danny put their guns away Mac walked behind one of them grabbed one of the twos arm. He twisted his arm behind his back and held him by the throat to knock him unconscious. The man fell to the ground limp. Danny had the other in a headlock and shoved him down on the ground rendering him unconscious. Lindsey looked up and saw Danny she couldn't believe it. Her Danny was standing there she smiled and pushed herself off the ground into Danny's arms and began to cry.

"Lindsey where's Stella" asked Mac with concern.

"She's in that room with Michael Mac you have to help her, he's going to try and rape her" cried Lindsey

"Hawkes stay here and check Lindsey and Flack come with me" Mac replied angrily. The proceeded to the door Flack listened against the door. He could hear them and Stella crying.

"Mac his in there with her" Flack spoke. Both men whipped out their guns Mac opened the door and could see Michael on top of Stella. He put his gun away walked behind him Mac grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Get off of my girlfriend" he snarled and threw him back. Stella opened her eyes and saw man-using Michael as a punching bag. Flack walked over to her and helped her sit up he saw that he didn't have time to rape her.

"Come on Mac didn't you like it" he laughed as he got up. "I mean she actually screamed your name"

"Oh when I'm done with you, you will be begging me to stop" Mac snarled. As he punched him with all his strength causing blood to come out of his mouth. Flack stood there smiling at Mac he was glad that someone was teaching Michael lesson. Michael was on the floor bruised and battered.

"Here Flack I'm done" Mac smiled as he pulled him up "Arrest him"

"With pleasure" Flack smile as he went behind him and handcuffed him. Mac walked over to site beside Stella on the bed. Stella moved closer to Mac, Mac placed an arm over her shoulder. Stella rested her head on Mac's shoulder and let the tears fall on Mac's blazer. He put another arm around and across her stomach and hugged her.

"Mac I was so scared that he would" Stella stopped and choked out a sob.

"Easy Stella I have you" he whispered, "I have you both" he turned his head and placed a kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes and Mac's touch she moved so that she could kiss him on the lips.

"Come on let's go," he said as he had an arm around her waist and kept Stella and the baby close to him.

-----------------------

"Danny" Lindsey spoke

"What Montana?" Danny asked

"I'm glad you guys go here in time" Lindsey replied

"Me too Montana, Me too because if we didn't I would get a chance to tell you this" Danny spoke to her.

"What is it Danny" she questioned

"I love you Lindsey Monroe' he smiled

"Oh Danny" she smiled and cried, "I love you too"

"That's nice to hear" he smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Lindsey kissed back as much as she could. Mac and Stella walked past the couple and made their way to the car Mac and Danny came in.

"Come on let's go home" Mac spoke to the team.

_I'm going under (going under)_

_Drowning in you (drowning in you)_

_I'm falling forever (falling forever)_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under (going under)_

_I'm going under (drowning in you)_

_I'm going under_

_**Ok this might not be the end if you don't want it to my head is full of ideas lol.**_

_**R&R please.**_


	10. Then we kiss

Ok people want more chapters and I like writing this story now so a few more chappies for you all. In this my fave person's lyrics lol Britney Spears – And then we kiss. I've used this song in another story.

Disclaimer: same 

Chapter Ten – And then we kiss

_Lying alone_

_Touching my skin_

_I'm falling under_

_A girl like me_

_And I can't hold it in_

It makes me wonder 

Mac had his arm wrapped around Stella's stomach as the sun shone through the bedroom window. Stella felt the rays on her face and turned round to face Mac she snuggled to him and kept her eyes shut. Mac smiled as he felt Stella move beside him and turned to kiss her forehead. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at Stella she looked beautiful to him and smiled. Stella began to open her eyes and looked up to Mac and saw the smiled on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked

"You" he replied

"I'm glad you find me amusing" she smiled

"Highly" he laughed she poked Mac as she said this and moved up to kiss him on the lips.

"How long till work?" she asked

"About two hours" he replied as he looked over to the clock on the side.

"Great why don't we spend the first hour speaking about baby names" she smiled

"Ok" he said as he kept an arm around her. Stella rested her head back on Mac's chest and smiled.

"Boy or Girl?" she questioned.

"If you think of the science it could be either women have XX while men have XY and that" he was stopped by Stella's hand over his mouth.

"Mac it was a simple question you little geek," she laughed. He smiled behind Stella's hand and then kissed it. She with drew her and hand and continued, " As I was saying boy or girl?"

"I don't mind" he spoke "Ok names"

"Yes" she exclaimed "Ok for a girl how about Eleni, Aiden, Kathryn, Gwen, Ellen, Louise."

"They sound fine" he replied "Boy Justin, Derek, John, Ben, Mac junior" he said Mac junior to see her reply.

"Yeah they sound ok we have five months left anyway" she replied then realised what the last name was "Mac junior" she laughed "Only you would say that Mac" as she slapped his chest lightly. "

"I suppose we have to get ready for work," Mac groaned as he began to move Stella tried to put all of her weight on him so he wouldn't move.

"No" she whined

"Stella!" he laughed as he tried to get free from her "Get off we have to we have to interrogate witnesses and all that jazz"

"Fine I'm telling you I am not going to be in a good mood" she joked

"You in a bad mood I better warn your boss," he laughed

"Yes you should" she giggled and moved round to kiss him on the lips.

-----------

As Lindsey left her apartment she looked outside and could see Danny standing there waiting for and smiled. Lindsey walked as quickly as she could to the elevator. She wished it wouldn't take so long. When she reached the bottom she ran towards him and encased him in a hug.

"Hey cowboy" she laughed

"Hey Montana was in the neighborhood and thought I would take you to work with me" he flashed a smile

"Danny you lived about five blocks away" she replied

"I know but I can't I take a loved one to work?" he asked

"Thank you" she smiled and lent up to kiss him softly.

------

When Danny and Lindsey arrived at work they saw Mac and Stella in Mac's office smiling. Lindsey pointed to Stella's stomach to show Danny and smiled. They proceeded to Mac's office Danny opened the door for Lindsey.

"Hey guys" smiled Lindsey

"G-morning" replied Stella

"Morning" Mac spoke. Mac's phone began to ring his answered it. "Taylor, yes sir but you can't, they've been through enough, fine" with that he shut his phone

"What is it?" questioned Stella

"They want you and Lindsey to go to court and testify" Mac breathed

"Ok" Stella spoke softly

"When" asked Lindsey

"Tomorrow" Mac replied "I'm sorry I didn't think they would call both of you to court"

"It's fine Mac" spoke Lindsey "I fine with it"

"Me too" Stella smiled weakly Mac notice so did Danny.

"Come one Lindsey lets go to the lab" Danny spoke. Lindsey nodded and followed him out of the lab.

When Mac saw them he walk up to Stella and placed his arms around her waist. Stella looked up at him.

"Talk to me" he whispered

"I just don't think I can do this Mac" she replied

"I'll be there" he spoke and pressed a kiss on top of her head.

_And then we kiss_

_Your love comes alive on my lips_

_I feel the rush_

_Coming over me, over me_

_And when we touch_

_This moment when everything's still_

_I close my eyes_

And then we kiss 

**_I decided to carry this on R&R please_**


	11. If I Just Lay Here

**I'm sorry for not updating this sooner sorry but it will be like a month before I update again exams. Anyway here is my chapter eleven using **_**chasing cars – snow patrol lyrics.**_

Disclaimer – Usual 

--------------

Chapter Eleven – Chasing Cars

_Those three words,_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Stella was not looking forward to today Lindsey and herself along with Danny and Mac there watching them at court. Stella felt safe whenever Mac was around as she was sure Lindsey felt the same way around Danny. Stella was lying on Mac's chest thinking while he slept drawing lazily on his chest. She began to think of Michael and what he could have done to her before the team arrived. Not wanting to think about it she buried her face into Mac's chest and closed her eyes. The scene replaying in her head over and over like a short film set on repeat. Stella felt Mac move slightly and looked up to see if he had woken up. Stella raised her head to look over at the clock she saw the time and saw she only had two hours to go to court. She knew she told Lindsey they Mac and her would meet Lindsey and Danny half an hour before the trial. Stella knew she had to wake Mac before he over slept.

"Mac" she whispered into his ear.

"No" he groaned

"Yes come one Mac you promised that you'd come" she replied. Mac's eyes flew open and looked at Stella.

"I knew that would wake you" she smiled

"Naturally it would I did promise you and I will be there for you" he smiled. Stella sat up and walked round to Mac's side of the bed and grabbed his hands.

"Up" she said as she tried to pull him up by his hands. Mac saw her struggling to pull him so he got up with Stella still holding his hands he move forward and kiss her quickly on the lips.

"Morning" he said afterwards

"Ok then" she replied slightly confused, "Mac we have to leave in a hour to meet Danny and Lindsey"

"I know" he replied as he head for the bathroom.

-------

Lindsey woke up to a feeling of a pair of arms around her she looked around and saw her bedroom. She turned to face Danny he looked different without his glasses on and she liked it.

"Danny" she spoke not reply, "Danny" shouted a bit louder

"I'm awake what happened?" he asked as he bolted up. Lindsey couldn't help but laugh.

"Come one we have to meet Mac and Stella before the hearing" she said as she moved out of the bedroom.

"Ok ok" he spoke

-----

Both couples arrived on time the Stella and Lindsey were left talking to each other about Danny and Mac. Mac and Danny were both talking about the hearing. Lindsey looked down at her watch and saw they had five minutes.

"Guys I think we should go inside" she spoke. All four proceeded inside Mac sat next to Stella naturally Danny next to Mac and Lindsey on the outside.

As Michael was brought in he spotted Stella next to Mac and blew her a kiss. Stella moved closer to Mac and slipped her hand in his and turned her head to face Mac's shoulder and closed her eyes. Mac looked at Stella then at Michael and saw what he sent to Stella he squeezed her hand.

"Hey" he whispered

Stella looked up at Mac "I'm here for you" he said as he brushed a curl from her face "Alright" he nodded. Stella nodded a response she knew Mac would be there for her.

"The defence would like to like to called Stella Bonasera to the stand" said Michael's lawyer. Stella rose and took her place behind the stand.

"Miss Bonasera can you describe to the court what happened to you please" he asked

"I was walking with detective Taylor back to my car when I realised that I had forgotten something. Detective Taylor offered to go back a get it for me he did. Before he returned someone from behind place a cloth over my mouth and I was knocked unconscious. When I came to I saw Detective Monroe and we were both locked in a room together. Every so often your client would come and torment us telling us we would never leave and that he was going to rape and mark me. When he decided to he had Detective Monroe taken out of the room so he could rape me. Before he could Detective Taylor and Detective Flack came in and stopped him" Stella spoke to the people in the room.

"What is you relationship with Detective Taylor?" he asked

"Excuse Me," asked Stella

"You failed to mention that Detective Taylor and yourself are romantically involved" he continued.

"How is that relevant to this?" she asked

"Well you forgot some details Michael speaks that Detective Taylor hit him is that correct?" he asked

Stella looked over at Mac he looked at her back and nodded.

"Yes" she spoke

"Why?" he asked

"Because you client was about to rape me," she stated angrily

"Your boyfriend attacked my client and not once not twice but a few times, as you can see all Detective Taylor's damage I think he needs to be assessed over his judgement" he smiled

"What no" Stella shouted.

"Is it true that you are also pregnant with his chilled?" he smiled

"Why should you know, it has no relevance to the case whether im pregnant with Mac's child or not" she shouted as a tear fell down her face.

"Mac is it now" he said sarcastically. Mac had had enough as stood up.

"Stop" he shouted

"What are you going to do Detective hit me" said the lawyer

"I will in a minute if you make her cry" Mac snarled.

"Enough" shouted the judge "Miss Bonasera step down please"

Stella nodded and took her place next to Mac. He linked his hand through hers he squeezed it. As Michael's lawyer was watching them Mac saw him watching and placed a kiss on Stella's lips to piss him off. He could taste the salt on her lips from where she had been crying. Stella closed her eyes and responded to his kiss she didn't care about the judge and the lawyer. Stella needed this kiss and it felt like a comfort kiss to her.

"I will be here for both of you," he whispered against her lips.

"I will call for an thirty minute break," stated the judge

"Your honour" spoke Michael's attorney "When we return I would like to call Mac Taylor to the stand" the judge nodded.

Mac and the cocky attorney locked eyes till Mac, Stella, Danny and Lindsey left the room.

"I hate him," stated Mac "I am more than ready for him" he looked at Stella "Are you ok?"

"No" she replied Mac encased her into a hug

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things_

_Will never change for us at all _

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

--------

The trial continues dun dun da thought I would span it over two chapters R&R please they make me happy


	12. Sweetest Downfall

Ok I thought I would update while I wait to watch csi New York thanks to all those reviewed that you in this chappie is Samson - by Regina Spencer re-edited

**Disclaimer: I give up**

**---------**

Chapter Twelve - Sweetest Downfall

_You are my sweetest downfall_

_I loved you first, I loved you first_

_Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth_

I have to go, I have to go 

Mac, Stella, Danny and Lindsey walked back into the courtroom and took their places. Michael and his attorney returned back to the court along with the judge.

"Your honor as I asked before the break, I would like to call Mac Taylor to the stand to asses his judgment and relationship prior to this case" smiled the cocky lawyer. The judge nodded his consent Mac stood up and preceded to the stand.

"Detective Taylor is it true your in a relationship with the victim Stella Bonasera?" he asked

"Yes" Mac replied

"Detective does everything that Detective Taylor included in her story true" he smiled

"Yes" Mac frowned

"Detective please raise your hand," the lawyer asked. Mac didn't and sat there looking at him.

"Your honor the detective seems to be unwilling" he laughed, "Must he have something to hide"

"I have nothing to hide" Mac spoke

"Then lift up you hand" he replied. Mac did so everyone in the courtroom saw Mac's right hand he hand bruises across the knuckles. He had scars in his hand from the glass and the wall he had punched. Mac also had bruises that matched the ones on Michael's face.

"As you can see you honor the detective has a temper on him" he smiled "While in this relationship with Detective Bonasera you can see that he cannot control it"

"Your point is" Mac snarled as he rested his hand back down on his lap.

"Imagine what would happen in the lab, on cases you judgment would be impaired, just now you threatened to hit me if I make her cry" the lawyer smirked

"So" Mac responded.

"You honor I think Mac Taylor should be suspended no he should be stripped of his badge" before he could continue Danny stood up.

"No you can't do that" Shouted Danny "You do that and I'll resign"

"So will I" spoke Lindsey beside him "and I bet Detective Flack and Detective Hawkes will agree with us, Sid Hammerback"

"Do you think she has to continue" smiled Danny

"Please don't sit down" shouted the judge. Lindsey moved to sit next to Stella and covered her hand and squeezed it Lindsey leaned over to Stella.

"Mac will be ok," she whispered. Stella rested her other hand on top of Lindsey's and smiled.

"I want Detective Taylor to sit down," the judge stated

"But" the attorney said

"Enough from what I have heard and read about you client he is and escaped convict completed to murders since and rape and attempted rape I see no doubt I sentence him to life in a secure unit" the Judge spoke and rose up. As Mac walked past the lawyer and Michael he leaned towards them

"I win," he whispered

"This isn't over Taylor' he shouted as the four of them left.

"I think it is," shouted Danny

"I can still hurt her Mac," shouted Michael "Don't worry her and the child"

Stella heard every single word and moved closer to Mac he slipped his arm around her waist. Stella placed her head on his shoulder satisfied that Michael got what he deserved

------

"Mac, Danny and I are gunna head back to the lab we'll see you there" Lindsey smiled

"Ok see you there in about an hour" Mac smiled.

As soon as Danny left with Lindsey Mac and Stella proceed outside the building once they were outside. Stella felt the baby kick in her stomach and stopped in the center of the square.

"What is it?" he asked stopping beside her.

"Feel" she said as she pulled his hand over her stomach. Mac felt the baby kick under his hand. Mac was amazed and stunned that was his and Stella's baby.

"You ok" she smiled as she placed her hand on top of his.

"Yeah its just weird that's all feeling the baby move" he replied

"Yeah try having the baby inside you," she laughed

"No thanks I'm fine you can carry the child like God intended" he smiled at her.

"Gee thanks," she said as they carried on walking to the car they came in.

"We need to head back to the lab" Mac spoke as he moved closer to her.

"Ok but what case do we have?" she asked

"I dunno Sid wants to see us in autopsy" Mac replied. Both entered the car and the dive back to the lab was quite short. Mac glanced to the side of him at Stella as saw her looking out the car window with her hand draped over the bump. Mac smiled to himself then concentrated on the road.

Once they arrived Mac and Stella made their way to autopsy to see Sid for a report on the case and the victim. When they reached autopsy the lights were off Stella was on her guard and so was Mac protecting Stella and their child was important to him now. All of a sudden the lights came on Sid, Hawkes, Flack, Danny and Lindsey yelled.

"SURPRISE"

_You are my sweetest downfall_

_I loved you first_

_-------_

End of chapter twelve how you liked the edited version I do now R&R please 


	13. Breathless

Either no one really like chapter 12 sorry but hey thanks to those who did review the new chapter that I edited.

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

**-----------**

Chapter Thirteen – Breathless

_Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless_

_Tempt me; tease me until I can't deny this_

_Loving feeling, make me long for your kiss_

_Go on, go on_

_Yeah, come on..._

All the team stood there in the morgue all wearing smiles. Stella and Mac looked at each other.

"A dead body is the surprise," Mac questioned. Both of them kept a straight face.

"No, no" spoke Sid as he moved to cover it over with the sheet.

"It was Lindsey's idea" spoke Flack

"Flack" she shouted. Mac and Stella laughed Lindsey and Flack was acting like brother and sister in their eyes.

"So, what's the surprise?" Stella asked.

"Well" spoke Hawkes "Lindsey and Danny told us about Michael being put away and after all considering what has happened, also Stella having a baby we thought we should celebrate"

"We're on the clock" spoke Mac

"Yeah, but in about an hour we're not" replied Danny " And don't try and get yourself outta this Mac I know you"

"Yeah Mac don't try and get out of it" Stella replied with a straight face.

"Fine" Mac replied

"I can get Mac to do anything" Stella spoke to the team.

"I'm sure" Sid smiled "Now if you excuse me I have a autopsy to do if I'm to leave here"

"Come on guys let's leave" spoke Lindsey

"Whoa there Montana who put you in charge" Danny laughed

"He's got a point there Monroe" Flack backed him up

"Aww leave her alone" Stella replied as she stood next to her.

"I have Stella on my side ha" she replied as she poked her tongue out at him.

"Very mature" Mac laughed, "Come on guys back to work"

"Shall we meet out side Mac's office after our shifts?" asked Hawkes

"Yeah" replied Stella

The by flew by quickly as soon as started his paper work when he looked up again he saw six people outside his office. Mac closed his work and stood up and grabbed his blazer from behind his chair and walked towards them. As soon as he opened the door he heard

"Hi Mac" as a chorus from all of them. Mac laughed and looked at his team. Stella slid her hand in Mac's. They all made their way to the elevator behind Mac and Stella was Danny and Lindsey with Danny's arm around Lindsey's shoulder.

"No way I am not putting my arm around you," joked Flack, Hawkes punched him lightly on the arm. Mac realized where was Sid.

"Where's Sid?" asked Mac

"He couldn't come he says he is sorry but his wife called him" Stella replied. Mac nodded as response.

"So where are we going Sullivan's?" asked Stella

"Of course" replied Danny. All made their way to their cars Mac and Stella, Danny and Lindsey, Hawkes and Flack.

When they reached Sullivan's Flack and Hawkes made their way inside to grab a table. All six of them were seated together having conversations among themselves.

"Flack and I are getting the drinks tonight so what do you guys want?" asked Danny

"Danny I help" spoke Mac

"No not you Mac this is for you" Danny replied "Montana" he gestured with his hands.

"I'll have any sort of Bracardi or Beer" she replied

"Hawkes" Flack asked

"I'll have a beer thanks" replied Hawkes. Flack nodded.

"Stella" asked Danny

"I'll have a orange juice" she replied

"Mac?" asked Flack

"I'll have the same as Sheldon," replied Mac. Both men nodded and went off to get the drinks. Mac rested his arm on the back off Stella's.

"So you two thought of any names for your baby?" asked Hawkes

"We have some in mind" smiled Stella

"What does it feel like to carry the baby?" asked Lindsey. They all looked at her with raised eyebrows. "What, I was just asking," she laughed

"Aww" Hawkes replied as he ruffled her hair.

"Stop it" she giggled as she pushed his hand away "So Stel" she continued.

"Ok, it feels weird having something inside you moving around inside" she replied

"Wow" Lindsey replied

"We're back," Danny shouted

"Was that really necessary Messer?" replied Lindsey

"Yeah" he replied

"Here" spoke Flack as he and Danny handed out their drinks to people.

"Come here Montana" Danny laughed as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Danny" she shrieked

"You guys don't mind I'm sure Mac and Stella won't they probably get smooching in a minute" he smiled at them.

"Watch it Danny" smiled Stella "Now that you mention it" she leaned over to Mac and kissed him softly on the lips.

"See" Danny pointed before Lindsey could reply he kiss her quickly.

All were unaware that they were being watched by to criminals observing who is with whom.

"The one with the arm around the girl is Mac Taylor," one asked

"Yeah the one who is pregnant is the girl Stella Bonasera" the other replied

"You ready for payback for Michael of course don't forget the one named Lindsey Monroe as well" he spoke. "You ready?" the other nodded both clicked their guns and made their way near by was two more. One of the two nodded at them to proceed in side with them. They two clicked their guns. One swung the door open.

"Nobody move we're looking for Mac Taylor" one of them shouted all of them hand their guns raised.

"Oh no" spoke Lindsey. Mac got up from his seat.

"Yeah I'm here" he replied, "What do you want?"

"This" he replied. He pulled the trigger on the gun Mac fell to the floor. Stella dove down beside him

"Mac, Mac" she screamed

_-----_

**Cliffhanger hope this chapter was better. Please R&R thanks.**


	14. A Moment Like This

**First I will apologise for not updating this for months !!! But College work, Exams, Moving house has put a hold on writing. So a big sorry from me to you :) so here I am to update this story. Ok song is not mine neither is CSI NY if it was Mac and Stella would be together and Danny and Lindsey would stay together.**

**Chapter 14 - Moment Like This**

_A moment like this  
_

_Some people wait a lifetime  
_

_For a moment like this  
_

_Some people search forever  
_

_For that one special kiss._

Mac held a hand over hs wound pressing pressure on it to slow down the bleeding.

"Mac" Stella spoke softly as she placed a hand over his her hand becoming blood stained as he was.

"So" one of the gunmen said "Let'so talk" as he hopped onto the table and pulled a chair to rest his feet ontop of the chair. The other two stood either side of him guns still raised.

"What do you want?" asked Lindsey as she looked down at Mac.

"Simple revenge" the gunman replied

"Why?" Flack asked

"Well, Mac and Stella are to be pound parents of a child who are more likely to follow in their footsteps, become a CSI put people like my father away" the gunman looked up and pulled down his hoodie. He leant down near Mac and Stella. Danny, Flack and Hawkes were about to make a grab for him and were met by guns.

"I don't think so" Micheals son replied. "I'm here to take or really rid the world of a child that should not be born"

"No" Lindsey breathed.

"Yes!" he replied "Fun huh?"

Flack pulled out his cell phone under the table, Danny notice this he saw Flack calling for back up Danny began to stall, till back up arrived.

"No, not really" Danny replied

"What did you say?" Micheal son rose up and walked to him. Hawkes cottoned on and stood up next to Danny.

"He said No, not really and I don't find this fun niether" Hawkes spoke. Stella looked down at Mac she bent down.

"Please Mac you promise you wouldn't leave me or us" Stella whispered as she kissed the side of Mac's head as the tears flowed slowly down her face.

"I will never leave you" Mac replied as he stroked her face.

"So it time to end the life of Mac Taylors unborn child" Micheal son spoke.

"You can't do this" Mac spoke

"Oh but I can see we're the ones with the guns, your the ones well with a dying Mac" he laughed and raised his gun towards Stella's stomach. Mac moved sideways so he lay infront of Stella's stomach.

"Move!" Micheal's son.

"No" Mac replied hoarsely

"Move or I kill you both" he shouted

"No" Mac said almost losing feeling and fainting.

Danny rose to stand infront of Stella and Mac along with Hawkes and Lindsey.

"We're a team , we stay together you want to kill and unborn child you have to kill all of us" Danny spoke

"And we are not gonna let that happen" spoke Hawkes.

Flack rose to stand beside Stella and dropped the phone discreetly to show her that back up was on the way and so was an ambulance. Stella looked down at the phone and saw that Flack had called for back up she looked up at her friends and what they were doing for them. Flack nodded to Hawkes and Danny both men nodded back. Danny Launched towards Micheal's son and Flack and Hawkes took out the other two Lindsey moved down to Mac and ripped his shirt to cover the wound and applied pressure. Danny took Micheals son with one blow and now had him down sitting across his back. Hawkes and Flack had them down in similar positions. The sound of sirens and an ambulance could be heard. It felt like and enternity to the team.

"Cuff em'" Flack spoke "Guess what your going to were your old man is have fun"

Everyone watched them being taken to the police cars.

"Victim has severe bleeding and gunshot wound to the chest have to get him to hospital quick" one of the paramdics said as they bundled Mac into the back.

"Who's coming?" the other paramedic asked

"I am" Stella spoked as she got into the back with Mac "I'm here" she spoke as they made their way to the hospital.

Hawkes, Danny, Lindsey and Flack proceeded to the hospital in Flack's car unsure what was going to happen.

_I cant believe its happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment... like this!_

**Hope that was ok please review and were are the Smacked fics anyway. Hopefully I will update this quicker infuture. Sorry it was short. **


End file.
